See you again
by Mecoda
Summary: Amy is a lonely 26-year-old who's ready to settle down with the man of her dreams. The problem is, she can't seem to find him. After being dumped by her newest boyfriend she finds herself standing in the rain with a strange boy. After spending a night together on a whim he insists on seeing her again. Can Amy break her barriers and find love in an unexpected place? SonAmy. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm Mecoda and this is my first fanfic. I hope all of you who are reading this like it! This first chapter is a little short but the next ones will be longer, I promise. Enjoy and please read and review!**

* * *

See You Again Chapter 1

I stood from the bed and felt the blood rush to my feet. I saw splashes of color block my vision from the hasty motion. I looked around to see something that one might typically imagine as a 20-something-year-old man's room. There was a desk, clothing drawers and a book shelf filled with records and work things.

What was I doing? I asked myself that pretty much every morning. What was I doing with my life? What was I doing with my career? This time was different though. This time I had somehow found myself in a strange bed in a strange house after having spontaneous and risky unprotected sex with a strange man. I could be pregnant for all I knew! I never even asked this guy's name.

I took a sharp breath in through my teeth, trying to recall the hazy events that lead to this.

Flash back

I had been walking home from being dumped at my boyfriend's house...again. I had at least 3 failed relationships this month. It was starting to sting. I would always think things were going great so I'd start to discuss the future. I suppose that was my first mistake. I was a commitment kind of girl. I did not take kindly to the idea of non-exclusive dating and one night stands (the irony!). My ideas of commitment always seemed to scare men off. This one had given me a classic line.

"I like you," he said, "but we're not looking for the same things. I just want to date but you're looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. A soul mate. Amy, I'm just not there yet."

It sucked. It royally sucked. So here I was taking a long walk home and oh, did I mention it was raining. Yep, just my luck. That's when he arrived. Mr. Charming-Blue-Hedgehog-Guy walked up to me with his business casual cloths, attractiveness and an umbrella and called my name.

I turned around to see him smiling at me.

"Sorry," I managed, "do I know you?"

"No," he said, "but your boyfriend, Shadow, knows me. I'm friends with his little brother."

I winced as he unknowingly ripped a band-aid off a fresh wound.

"Yeah, well, I just got dumped so..."

He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Miss Rose, I didn't mean to be a jerk."

I brushed it off with a quick 'whatever.'

"Call me Amy," I added, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, oddly.

He smiled as if I had just presented him with a million dollar check. "Amy as in the Latin Amelia or the Welsh/Celtic Amanda?"

I looked at him, stunned for a second. Why on Earth would he care?

"Amanda," I answered.

He smiled even wider. "I figured with a last name like Rose," he continued, "your name is very pretty. Altogether in Welsh it means 'beloved rose.'"

I just looked at him as a small smile crept onto my lips. Was this guy really standing out here in the rain with me talking about the origins of my name? If he was, he was crazy. Somehow it was endearing, though.

"Sorry," he muttered, adjusting his umbrella so it kept me dry as well, "I travel a lot so I'm kind of into this stuff. Dialects, cultures, other stuff like that."

I just shook my head and giggled. He had a way of making rambling charming.

"Do you, um, want to grab a coffee with me?" He asked.

Everything went down hill from there. We talked in the warm, dry cafe for a while. I told him about my life, he talked about his. Something about his open attitude was appealing to me. He held nothing back from me, a complete stranger and made me feel like no matter what I said he could accept me. Even though his stories of travel were exciting he was attentive. He grasped at my words like a child does with new toys. He responded sincerely. I couldn't get enough. We exited the cafe under the cover of his umbrella and in a moment of desperation as he said goodbye to me, I kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. He responded almost immediately. Gently, he deepened the kiss, turning my spark of desire into a fire.

How was it that one man I didn't know the name of could possibly have so much power of my emotions?

He called a taxi and we ended up at his home and in his bed. Everything was a blur. All I could remember was the the last moments. He was on me, in me. He kissed my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. The smooth motions he made to enter and exit made me warm inside. My legs wrapped around him as a response to his humps becoming more rapid. He grunted against my skin as he sped up. His hands trailed all over me, taking in my every curve. I couldn't take the pressure building in my gut. I cried out as I came all over his member. I could see him smile from that. He sped up even more. My juices eased his struggle as he went at a speed I didn't know was possible. My hips bucked with his as I whimpered and moaned. He became more vocal as I felt him stiffen within me. He was reaching climax. I felt him shaking as a spastic wave of his sperm filled me. We both let out a sigh of relief from the release, but it wasn't done. Slowly, he continued within, making sure we got as much time as possible from this satisfying interaction. I smiled in contentment as he released a final wave of his climax and everything simply went black.

End of flash back

I shook my head at my idiocy. I thought of how much I had risked that night and whether it was really worth it. Why did I have to be such a failure with all things romantic and sexual? Why couldn't I have just not come home with him? I didn't even know his name.

Quickly and quietly I slipped into my cloths, jumping every time he tossed and turned. I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't want to have another 'we won't work' conversation. Not today. Not after last night. Not at all.

I scurried from his room, trying to be silent but failed even at that. He awoke and sat up with the covers hiding his intimate parts just as I was about to leave. I turned and our eyes met. He looked like he had so much he wanted to say but I couldn't bear to listen. I didn't want to get hurt again. Despite my instinct to run I was frozen there in this mortifying position. I needed to hear him but I didn't want to.

"Sonic," he said softly as a blush creeped onto his face.

"What?" I asked. He was making no sense.

"That's my name," he muttered, " for future reference."

Did he say 'future?' He thought we had a future? I just stared. I was so embarrassed! Of course he didn't mean it. I ran from his room into the hall and down the stairs and bolted for the door. Sonic was faster though, despite the fact that I had a head start and he had to pull on some pants. He spread his arms out holding the door frame and facing me. Why was he blocking my exit?

"Listen," he began, "you're a very nice girl-"

"But it won't work out," I interrupted him, "I know, I know! I've heard this before."

"What! No!" He protested. "I was about to say that you...I, um."

I waited as he stumbled for words. Finally with a deep breath in he let out the most cruel words I had ever heard.

"When can I see you again?"

I stared at him in shock.

"Never!" I barked at him.

"What?" His disappointment was clear.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked him. "I'm not the kind for one night stands. I've never done this before and I was an idiot to do this last night. But to think, you have the audacity to ask me to do this again! I am not a slut! I am no one's toy or no-strings-attached girl! So I am not about to be yours! God! How degrading!"

I tried to push by him but my attempt was futile. He was too strong.

"I am not that kind of guy!" He insisted, "I promise. I am not a player and I've never done this before either. I just want to get to know you."

I tensed up, reminding myself that no matter how much I wanted this to be true, he was lying. I ducked under his arm and opened the door in one swift move and ran out to his porch. Sonic grabbed me by the wrist firmly but painlessly and I turned to look at him.

"Ok, fine, think what you want," he sighed in defeat. "But if you change your mind I'll be at the Olive Garden tonight at 7 o'clock. If you're interested come, if not then you don't ever have to see me again."

He let go of my wrist and stepped back into his home. Before he closed the door he sent me a smile.

"I hope I'll see you tonight."

He closed the door, leaving me there. I just shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I going to do?

I found myself going to the only place I knew would help. My friend Rouge's house. She knew how to deal with men. She knew what I should do. I told her the story. She listened intently. At the end of my story she asked me the question I did not expect.

"How was the sex?"

I stared at her.

"So I find myself in a predicament after having risky unprotected sex with a stranger and you ask me how it was?"

She just waved my worries aside.

"Other than the risks and the possibility this guy is a sleaze, how was he?"

I just eyed her. "Rouge I-"

"This is important Amy."

I just gave up and told her. He had been gentle and careful. When he first entered there was an element of surprise in his eyes. He seemed to struggle at first with how tight I was. After a while he eased into it and it became unbearably wonderful. As I described it Rouge simply smiled.

"Amy," she giggled, "I think he was a virgin."

What the hell?

"What!"

She just laughed. "That poor boy. His first time was with some girl who woke up the next morning, accused him of being a man whore and left."

I was daunted. "We don't know that for sure."

She just shook her head. "Sweet heart, as a sex therapist it sounds like I'm right. Now this doesn't really change anything. He could still be looking for a no-strings-attached deal but it is something to consider."

I was awe struck. I could only imagine some one taking my virginity then walking out of my life calling me a slut. I didn't like the idea at all. Yet, through all that he still wanted to see me again? But I couldn't. He was a man. Men who took girls home like that only wanted sex. There was no passion besides that of their crotch. There was no heart. Yet I thought back to why I had kissed him in the first place. His warmth, his lack of barriers drew me in. It was like I knew I wanted him. It was an immediate connection.

But I couldn't go.

'Why?' I asked myself.

Because that's jut not how it works.

'Why?'

Because he's probably just looking for sex!

'Why?'

Because he's a man whore.

'But he had little to no experience, as Rouge, a professional said.'

But-

I couldn't think of any objection. I guess it all came down to this. Did I want to see him? Did I think we could have a long term future? Was he any different from the other men I had been with? There was only one way to find out.

It was 7 o'clock on the dot. I exited my car and walked into the restaurant. I had been here before. It was nice. I had worn a nice sun dress, nothing too fancy. Somehow I felt underdressed under the watchful eyes of those around me.

"Can I help you?" a you girl asked at the front.

"I'm looking for a, um, Sonic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," she inquired politely.

I assumed that was his last name and nodded.

"He's been waiting for you," she said, "follow me, please."

She brought be to one of the reserved booths tucked away in the corner of the restaurant to ensure privacy. As we approached Sonic stood and smiled sheepishly.

"Amy," he said, caressing my name with his smooth voice.

"Sonic."

* * *

Hi! It me again. Just wanted to ask all mother readers to review if you liked chapter. Feed back is always good. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Sorry this took a long time but between my back to school shopping, last minute vacation and my constant revising of this chapter it took longer than expected. I hope you find the wait worth it though.

* * *

Sonic approached me from the booth. His eyes were on me, taking me in as though I was a cold drink offered to him after days in the Sahara.

"Thank you for coming," he purred.

Holy Chaos he was attractive! It made my mouth water listening to his smooth voice. I tingled at the possibility that he was thinking of me the same way I thought of him. After all, this guy was sexy. No, handsome, I corrected myself. I really needed to get a hold of those impulsive hormones before they forced me into his arms...again.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could..." I paused as I felt his gentle hand press on the back, guiding to my seat. The gesture was that of a gentleman and yet, in my mind, it was translated to be something sensual. Not sensual! I screamed to myself. If it's anything other than polite with this guy it's crossing the line. Remember the situation. The lines can't be fine here. If it's sensual it's also perverted. I debated inwardly whether I should shrug him off but before I knew it he had escorted into my seat. His hand lingered on my back as he kneeled beside me.

"Maybe we could what?" He asked. His voice didn't sound sharp. It was actually very sweet and genuinely interested. Despite that his words felt like an accusation. As though I was the naughty one, which according to Rouge's theory I was but still. It was ridiculous! He was the guilty party! He couldn't be as innocent as he appeared.

"Sort things out," I finished. "What else would we do?"

I saw a little pink cross his muzzle. "I wasn't thinking anything like that," he muttered, defensively. "Is this a habit of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you call all the men you date perverts? I can't imagine that goes over very well," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're not dating," I corrected him.

He flinched ever so slightly as though I had poured salt on an open wound and rose from his crouching position. "What do you call this then?" He asked, settling into his seat.

"Like I said, we're sorting things out."

"So you think two seemingly well put together people, like us, just committed the ultimate social faux pas without any reason or connection whatsoever?"

Was this guy seriously using the fate thing on me? That was not going to work. I had to admit to myself that he had a point though. It was so out of character for me to act the way I did. I didn't think it was much of a stretch to say he was a decent guy either. Why would we get tangled up in a situation like this if their wasn't a connection between us.

That doesn't change anything, I told myself. I still felt this awful tension through my body. When I was away from him today I felt like I was going to explode. There were reasons I wanted to see him, so many things I wanted to say to him that, even if I did see him, I shouldn't admit. Now that I was with him I felt so inconsistent. Sometimes my muscles tense up painfully as though I'm preparing to fight him off. Other times they loosen and refuse to follow my commands as though I'm about to lay on my back and spread my legs to submit to him. I had to get rid of this feeling. I could tell I wasn't the only one that was off though. I could see him fidget with the table cloth and glance down to my unmentionables before he squinted as though fighting the desire to slap himself in the face for me. He spoke with such conviction that we should see each other again despite that. Didn't it bother him the same way it bothered me that just the thought of each other brought on some of our oldest most well hidden instincts? Didn't he feel uncomfortable with the idea that he'd have to correct his thoughts every five seconds that he was with me just like I did? This guy was strange but I couldn't help but be intrigued by that, which only frustrated me more.

"What did you need to sort out?" He asked, sensing that our previous conversation was not putting him on my highly elusive good side.

"Well," I began, lowering my voice to be positive no one would hear, "there were certain precautions we did not take. You know, certain latex glove for the little guy precautions."

He frowned like he was being reminded of something sad. "Let me put your mind at ease," he sighed. "Since last night I have been grieving the loss of my virginity. You are probably more risky to me than I am to you. Also I am positive there is no bun in the oven so, yeah." The last sentence was said as though he was 'grieving', as he put it, more than just his virginity. I decided not to push him to hard on the subject. After all, I could just be tested for pregnancy later.

I was a little upset to hear him confirm Rouge's belief. I felt like an absolute monster now. If I were him I would think I was a bitch. Why didn't he?

"This isn't working," he groaned, completely derailing my train of thought. "You feel it, I feel it. I'm not going to get anywhere with you until we just get this out of the way."

Before I could respond he moved to my side of the booth, came in close and kissed me. It wasn't to pressuring. His lips just sat there against mine, waiting for my response. I couldn't go on. It wasn't appropriate behavior but I couldn't bring myself to part with his deliciously warm lips. At my lack of response he prompted me to go on by sucking my bottom lip. On instinct I closed my eyes and and kissed him back. He moved closer and held me in his arms. I melted into his body and ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He shivered and opened his mouth. This small sign of submission made me giddy. His finger tips played gently at my back pulling me even closer, begging for more. Our tongues began to search one another, taking the other in. We were processing each other's desires and sweet spots. It felt different from our first kiss. It was less needy and a lot less rapid. We took our time. There was no rush. He pulled away and I could feel my heart race at the way he looked at me. I blushed furiously. Leaning in he gave me a slow peck on the lips that felt like a good bye kiss between lovers. Then he slid back over to his side of the booth. It felt a little strenuous to be so far away from him after such close contact. I wanted to hold him again. I wanted to feel his heart race just like mine. I was oddly satisfied by his gaze though. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. I knew I should look away and see if anyone had watched but I didn't want to break our gaze.

"So, talk to me," he said, trying to start a pleasant conversation, "tell me what you're thinking about."

My face went red and I couldn't help but smile. He just smiled back, knowingly. It was alright though because I knew he was thinking the same thing. This could work. The tension was gone now that we got our sex drives out of he way for at least the next minute. For a second it was perfect. Then it ended.

I tensed up again. What was I thinking? Was I really this desperate? Was my search for someone really so hopeless that I could even consider him a possibility? He could see the change in me. I knew it because his smile was washed clean off his face and we rose at the same time. Me to leave and him to chase after. It was like deja vu. Hadn't we done this just this morning? Are we just going in circles?

I made it half way to my car before I felt a hand, his hand, brush against my back. "We can talk about this, right? I want this to work." That's all it took to make me turn on him.

"How could you possibly be so calm," I hissed at him. "You are just standing there acting like this is all needless shit I'm spewing! Earth to Sonic, I happen to be talking about the unwritten rules here! Right now everything is backwards! You don't seem to have a problem with that though and it's pissing me off!"

"Pissing you off?" He asked blankly, somewhat hurt before mirroring my mood to defend himself. "Well, since you were kind enough to share your troubles with me I'll tell you what's pissing me off! Yeah, it's true, everything's backwards! But just think about how those rules have been working out for you! You get dumped at least once a week!"

That one hit home. But it was true and he knew it. I had practically told him my life story in the cafe last night. Even if I hadn't he was friends with Shadow's younger brother. He was bound to know my history a little anyways.

"And what are you saying? What point does that make? All I know is that you would be no different! No, maybe even worse because it might actually last a few months and I'd be stuck in Hell with you the whole time!"

"Hell?" He growled back. "I'm pretty sure you didn't think it was Hell when you were making a sticky mess of my covers last night!"

"Oh what about you! Moaning like a mad man doesn't go unnoticed you known!"

"Well, maybe I just didn't want to hurt you ego," he snapped.

I was enraged. Too enraged to even notice the people pausing as they passed us and then hurrying to their vehicles as if they expected a full blown hurricane to appear.

"That's it!" I yelled and tried to turn on my heels to my car.

"I don't think it's me pissing you off!" He called out. "You just have this image of this perfect relationship that starts out perfectly! No screw ups, no lust, just pure love at first sight! Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's no such things as the perfect beginning to a perfect relationships! In fact, those screw ups and that lust you hate so much are what those relationships that end up being perfect start with!" He took a deep breath after his little rant. It rang in my ears and I turned to look at him. He was looking, actually glaring back. He had visibly calmed down but was obviously still upset.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but," he got out a scrap piece of paper from his coat pocket and scribbled on it before handing it to me. "When you get over your delusions just...call me."

I was stunned beyond words. All anger seeped out of my system. "Why?"

"Why what?" He shot my question right back at me. "Just because we see things differently doesn't mean I don't like you."

I blinked. This guy's ideas just went right over my head. He was still going after me? After that nasty fight I started when he suggested we just talk things out he still wanted to see me again?

"What if I don't want to see you again?" I said, regaining a spark of my former fury.

"You do," he said, "or else you wouldn't have come tonight."

"He likes you!" Rouge squealed. Her voice was carrying a little too loudly through the room where all the make overs took place in the spa we worked in. I didn't want all my eccentric co-workers to know about my currently unusual, explicit and mildly controversial love life.

"Shut up, Rouge,"

Sally Acorn, a regular at the spa who was also my most loyal client perked her ears up at our conversation. "New boyfriend?" She inquired.

"Not exactly," I sighed. She seemed confused but I wasn't going to bother explaining it. I was confused, there was no way she would get it.

"Well, I guess you would know based off your milestones," she continued, trying to make sense of it. "Have you kissed him yet?"

I was about to answer with a simple 'yes' when Rouge opened her big mouth.

"They did more than just kiss, Sweetie."

Sally gasped and I clutched her jaw so her mouth would close. God knows that my many conversations with my favorite clients always get in the way of my work. Could you imagine trying to put lipstick on a non-stop gossiping girl? Yeah it was not fun.

"Sorry," she muttered an apology, "but it's just so shocking. You and I share the same dilemma. We're both looking for good men in a world full of sleazy guys. The idea that you would go with a man like that is just-"

"Hey," I interrupted her, "don't go insulting him. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, for your information." It was true and I had to keep the poor guy's reputation intact, even if he was infuriating.

"Oh," Sally said, thinking it over a little. "Will you call him then?"

"No."

She looked at me confused. "I thought you said he was sweet."

"He is," I confirmed. "It's just that he has no barriers. He lets you know exactly what he thinks, even if its bad."

Sally still didn't seem to get it, neither did Rouge, the so called professional. Wait a minute-

"Rouge, shouldn't you be teaching the, um, couples yoga class?"

Sally cringed in disgust. She knew just as well as I did that couples yoga was a fancy name for sex therapy. The spa had a whole yoga room devoted to Rouge's hour long private classes. They were strangely popular.

"Oh don't make those faces," she scolded us. "It's a natural bodily function, just like eating and breathing. We wouldn't exist without it."

"That doesn't make it any less gross," I teased.

She rolled her eyes before responding to my first question. "The class I'm supposed to be teaching cancelled so I decided to donate my skills to you for the hour. Aren't I great?"

"Mm-hmm," Sally sighed. "A real gem."

I spent the rest of my appointment with Sally talking with her and Rouge about needless jibber-jabber. It was refreshing to forget about Sonic for a while. Unfortunately, Rouge had to bring it up again. After Sally left Rouge went up to her next class leaving me with a single statement. "If you guys ever need to spice things up my doors always open, 'kay?"

I wasn't thinking of taking her advice but it still left me with thoughts of Sonic. The worst part was that I had no clients for the next hour so I'd be plagued with him for a while before I could distract myself. I was alone in the make up room. None of the other artists had work right now either. I figured I'd tidy up. All of a sudden I heard Sophie, the shy little mouse receptionist at our spa scurry in.

"Miss Rose," she sighed in relief, "we have a last minute appointment. Are you free?"

This was the chance to distract myself. I put aside a broom I had picked up and smiled. "Yep, you caught me at a good time. Who's the client?"

"A teenager," Sophie squeaked. "It's her birthday. Her brother brought her here. Isn't that sweet?"

I smiled. I loved working with teens. They always looked so much more confident after I gave them a facial and some make up. It was great because a lot of them were not used to the sort of pampering I gave them. They were my ideal clients.

"It is sweet. Bring them in."

First a little cream colored bunny came in, looking shy and adorable. I was going to have fun with her. Next was her brother...Sonic?

"Amy?"

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! What the Hell? Why does the universe hate me?

"Amy?" the bunny giggled, "Sonic, you were right. She is pretty."

The two of us blushed at his sister's comment.

Sophie felt a tension hanging in the air between me and Sonic.

"Men aren't allowed back here during the process," Sophie informed Sonic quietly. Sonic was silent but obedient. He let the mouse shoo him away and out the door.

"What's your name," I asked, trying to stick to procedure. I ushered the Bunny over to a chair in front of a vanity mirror as I spoke.

"Cream the Bunny," she said happily volunteering the information.

"Sonic's surname is Hedgehog though," I blurted out. I hoped I didn't say something insensitive.

"He's adopted and decided to keep his biological families name," she explained effortlessly. "He thought it sounded ridiculous when people called him Sonic the Bunny."

I snickered. "Why? It's so cute!"

"I think so too!"

I laughed with her at the idea. Sonic the Bunny. I would have to file that name away and use it as soon as possible. I could just imagine the look on his face.

"Miss Rose?" Cream asked. I looked down at her, starting to do the foundation routine.

"Call me Amy," I insisted. I didn't know why but I had a feeling I was going to see a lot more of Cream.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

I paused momentarily. "Maybe you should ask your brother," I suggested.

"He won't tell me anything apart from the fact that you're really pretty and he 'likes you beyond all reason' as he says."

I though about that. 'Beyond all reason?' I could see truth in that. I called him a man-whore and he still liked me. I started a very private argument with him in a public place and he still liked me. I was pretty sure at this point that he was going to be here to stay in my life. It was irking and sweet at the same time. The only question left to answer was what would we end up being?

I spent the next hour chatting with Cream as I perfected everything. I tried to lead her off the topic of Sonic as much as possible. It didn't work. She wanted to tell me all about her brother. It wasn't all bad though. She offered to let me come over and watch old home videos of Sonic as a baby. When she suggested it she had an ever so slight twinkle of mischief dance across her eye. I accepted the invitation, of course. Who could pass up embarrassing their half-boyfriend?

After I was done with Cream I exited the room. Sonic looked up at me expectantly and smiled.

"May I present," I giggled while performing a mock bow, "Cream the Bunny."

Sonic smiled and held his arms out for a hug as Cream walked out. She was the cutest little thing. I loved this girl. Cream saw Sonic's offered hug and leaped into his arms so he was carrying her. He didn't stumble one but. He cradled his sister protectively like a baby. "What have you done to my sister?" He asked looking at me for a second. "She's too cute. I'll have to fend off all the teen boys in town."

Cream giggled and placed her feet back on the floor.

"I have to pay," Sonic said walking with me towards the front desk.

"I'll go to the car then," she said, obviously trying to get us alone.

Sonic smiled as he took out his bank card and proceeded to pay. "An esthetician?" He wondered aloud.

I nodded. "Yep, I work here as an esthetician. I work mostly in make up though."

He entered his pin. "I couldn't imagine doing that," he huffed. "All those gossiping girls and the twitching while you're trying to work. It must get irritating."

I shrugged. "I love my work," was all I can respond with.

He smiled brightly. "That's good. I know there aren't a lot of people who can say that in this day and age."

I smiled back at him. "What about you?"

"I run a DJ business with Shadows younger brother."

That was surprising.

"So you're out late at night working parties, huh? That must be exhausting."

He finished paying and put the card back in his wallet but stayed. After all this was a rare occasion. We were having a pleasant conversation. "We don't do the parties. We hire DJ's to do that for us. We mostly deal with the business and we make the mixes."

"So you're good with music?"

"I guess," he said smiling. "All I know is I love my work."

I couldn't help but smile now. He seemed so happy, so bright.

"Call me," He said backing away to the door.

"No," I said smiling. "Now go on."

"Okay," he said, "but you were joking right?"

I smiled, "I don't think I'd be able to get rid of you if I tried so I might as well call, right?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thanks," he whispered as he left the spa.

I went home after a long day of work. My shoulders were aching for some reason. Probably jut the stress of being on the job. I plopped myself down on the couch and attempted to massage my neck.

"Let me get that for you, Babe," I heard Sonic's voice whisper huskily in my ear.

For some reason I wasn't surprised he was here and I didn't protest as he took over. His hands were skilled as they massaged me. I felt all the knots disappear from his touch. As I became more relaxed, Sonic's hand began to wander down, undoing my uniform's buttons.

"You know I've been wanting you all day," he said in my ear.

"Someone's horny," I teased.

"You mean you," he snickered. I blushed but stood my ground insisting I wasn't. His hands left me and I heard his foot steps as he came around to the other side of the couch and kneeled in front of me.

"So you don't want me?" he asked. He didn't seem disappointed, just curious. I shook my head in response. Just because I kissed him didn't mean I wanted him. Just because we had sex once didn't mean I wanted him. Just because he was the most intriguing, genuine, truthful man I had ever met didn't mean anything. This was a fling. A fling I had to call off soon.

He sighed and continued to undo my uniform without a care in the world. "That's too bad for you. I'm taking you anyways."

Oddly i didn't object. His own cloths suddenly disappeared without a trace. So did mine. I didn't question it though. He made me lay down and he positioned his member in me. The initial sting was not there like it should have been. It was pure pleasure right away. He pumped slowly and more expertly than our first time which I found strange due to his inexperience. I still didn't question it.

"Amy," he moaned in my ear. "If you don't want me I wonder, why are you having a sex dream about me?"

That made sense. "This is a dream?" I double checked. He smiled in return continuing to hump me.

"Yep, so you can enjoy this as much as you like."

In a split second the roles were reversed. I was on him, taking him in every way I could. Screams of ecstasy left both our lips. We were doing everything right. The pleasure was intense. He filled me with the two things I wanted most right now, his cock and his cum. Lots and lots of cum. It seemed like we had been going at it for hours. There was nothing that could make us stop this amazing experience. Nothing but me waking up.

That was the worst nightmare I had ever had. It was all because of him. There was only one thing I knew after that dream. I needed to break things off.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guess what! You guys get to hear from Sonic in this chapter! I'm excited to see what you guys think of this chapter so please review and tell me what you think of this Sonic. Also, these Sonic POV chapters are only going to come around once in a blue moon so enjoy them while they last. Enjoy!

* * *

God that woman was unreadable! I had been waiting for her to call all night and now it was 10pm! I was so sure when I saw her she would call. I was so sure that maybe one of her walls had toppled down but no! We just went back to the same place we started. Nowhere.

"You're obsessing!" I heard Silver yell from my couch. I was sitting in front of the coffee table directly in front of him staring at the phone, so I didn't understand why he had to shout.

"No I'm not," I grumbled.

"What!" He screamed.

"No I'm not!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!"

I got irritated and turned to see he was listening to one of our mixes through his headphones. I sat beside him on the couch and pulled one speaker off his ear. "No I'm not!" I screamed in his ear.

He flinched and pulled the head phones off. "You didn't have to yell," he whined.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. This guy was my best friend. We were so close now that we were practically brothers.

"This Amy chick, my brother used to talk about her a lot," Silver said, being a little more serious. I knew he was referring to Amy's Ex, Shadow. That guy gave me the creeps. "He said she was all about commitment. It's weird that you talk about her exactly the opposite. It seems like she doesn't want to commit to you at all."

It was a harsh thing for him to say. I knew that. But if the roles were reversed I would have said the same thing to him. We were both about honesty and letting people in so it was normal for us to talk like this.

"But she wants to be with me," I insisted.

"How do you know?" Silver asked.

I thought back to everything. Her smile, her voice, our meeting. The way I immediately opened up to her and she did the same in an instant. That night was when I saw who she was. That night was when I saw a woman unlike any other I had ever met before and I knew I had to have her. That woman was hiding from me behind walls of insincerity and anger. Why? I asked myself. She had talked a bit about some kind of 'unwritten rules.' She spoke as though to turn a night together into a relationship was a crime. I thought it was a crime not to. I had never felt drawn to anyone the way I was drawn to her, emotionally and physically. I could see she felt the same when she let her guard down even the slightest bit. I wondered why she was afraid if those feelings. I thought they were wonderful. But I suppose it would be a kind of torture holding them back. If only she could just-

"Sonic!" Silver said, knocking me on the back of the head. "Get it together man. If winning her over means so much to you then work at it!"

I tilted my head to the side.

"Chicks love that genuine romantic crap guys do, right?" He said.

"Yes?"

"And you want to win her over, right?"

"Right."

"So sweep her off her feet! Do some romantic mumbo jumbo!"

He spoke with such conviction and determination that I almost hated to point it out but I didn't know the first thing about fluffy romance and neither did he.

"Like what?" I asked.

Silver stared blankly at me. "...I have no idea."

I walked into the office. It was a mess. It had been Silver's turn to clean it yesterday but, of course, he didn't. On top of that he was late. After leaving my house last night he proclaimed that he had a date to go on. Considering his date was at 11 at night I was pretty sure he would be up late and therefore be here late. That idiot.

I checked my cell phone and saw there were no messages and no texts. Who was I waiting to hear from? I think you know. What the hell was up with her? I really wanted this to work but I was starting to not want to want that...if that makes any sense.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

The phone rang with a text from an unknown number.

"Hey Sonic. It's Amy."

Without a second thought I saved the number to my contacts as Amy and responded.

"Hi! Sup :)?"

There was a pause.

"Well, you said call."

"You're texting. :P"

"Whatever!"

I laughed. Teasing her was fun. I only wished I could tease her in person so I could see her face when I did.

There was another pause before I decided on a response.

"(Insert awkward silence here)"

"Again whatever!"

I smiled and was about to reply when she sent me another text.

"We need to talk."

Shit!

"R u really gonna do this NOW!"

The longest pause yet ensued making me worry even more.

"Do what?"

She took that long to respond and still thinks she can play dump?

"I know, u know, so just admit it."

There was another pause. I knew she was looking for the right words to end things but I wasn't going to let this go that easily. This meant a hell of a lot more than a texting break up! She was going to acknowledge the importance whether she liked it or not.

"Meet me at 423 Pine St. 7pm." I sent her.

She said nothing. She was going to say no. She knew it would be harder face to face.

"I'll see you there." I finished.

With that I put down the phone and refused to look at it. Not when she sent a bevy of texts. Not when she called a gazillion times. Not at all. If she wanted to say something it was going to be to my face.

"Sonic! Sorry I'm late! I had an amazing time with...uh...Patricia?" He said her name as though it was a question. He never could recall his dates names. However I doubted they knew his either. "No Penny...no that was last week. I know it started with a P. Oh well! The point is my night with girl number 157 went great!"

"Great!" I yelled bitterly. "Your one night stand went great and now you're going to turn away and forget her name and move to the next one and it will all be fanfuckingtastic!"

He stared at me wide eyed. I never dropped the f-bomb unless I meant it. "Sonic I-"

"Doesn't it bother you that she's had so many dicks inside her already and you're just one of the many more she'll have?" I asked rhetorically. "She's just going to go on with her life and fuck as many men as she likes, all the while claiming to want something more, but when someone finally offers it she calls him a man whore!"

"No, Sonic, she didn't," Silver said sympathetically, understanding my train of thought. He made his way to the other side of the office and gave me a pat on the back.

"Not yet but she will," I sighed. It felt good to get it out. "7pm 423 Pine Street."

"Isn't that the cafe you met at?" Silver said getting angry. "That bitch!"

"No," I corrected him, "I set it up there. But she has no idea the address I gave her is the cafe."

Silver looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Buddy, meeting her there isn't going to change her mind."

"I know," I admitted. He knew me too well. He understood my motive in asking her there. I knew she wouldn't change her mind but it was worth a shot.

I thought back to that night. The night we met.

Flash back

"C'mon Sonic!" Silver screamed. "It's your birthday!"

I stared at my friend. It was times like these that made me wonder if his head was hollow.

"I said I was going to take you somewhere today and you promised you'd make the best of it!" He went on.

"You didn't tell me it was a strip club!" I yelled back over the exotic music.

"Hey, Honey," a curvy bird in leather lingerie purred at me. The petite cat beside her was dressed even more provocatively. "Do you and your friend want a private dance. We can take you to a cozy room in the back."

Silver nodded like crazy but luckily they were both looking to me for the answer.

"No thank you, ladies," I said, looking them both in the eye. I took extra care to keep my eyes from wandering.

"Ooh, a gentleman," the cat almost sang the words.

"Sonic!" Silver scolded me. "Let the nice strippers give us lap dances!"

I turned on him with a glare. "The correct term is exotic dancers and I'm leaving...now!"

Silver frowned. I knew he meant the best. I just couldn't do this. I was raised in a strict home. No sex before marriage, which I had obeyed so far, and have total respect for all women, even the exotic dancing kind.

As I headed for the door the cat went after me and stopped me. "Hey," she said sweetly, losing the fake seductive tone. I looked into her eyes as I turned towards her and she looked thrilled about it. "I'm on break in an hour. Maybe we could have dinner together?"

I smiled at her. To think this sweet girl would probably be dancing naked for some pervert, like Silver, in a minute. Poor thing.

"Sorry," I said sincerely, "since this birthday plan was a flop I think I'll go eat with my family."

She smiled weakly. "Oh...ok...nice meeting you."

"You too." I turned and left. I felt bad. She probably thought I turned her down for her occupation. I just genuinely wanted to have dinner with my mom and sister tonight. Besides, I wasn't looking for anything. I was pretty much scarred by the idea of dating after the many long term relationships I had that ended. It was always for the same reason. And the last one...I thought it would finally work.

"Damn it," I heard someone ahead of me in the street yell. I didn't know the voice but I did know the face. Silver's creepy brother Shadow had a girlfriend he had been dating for about a week. I had seen a picture of her before and there she was standing there soaking wet. She had no umbrella or coat and it was starting to rain...nope, it was pouring now. I saw her cross her arms and shiver. Poor thing, I thought to myself. I took the pocket umbrella that I always carried out and walked over to her.

"Miss Rose," I called. She smiled at the sight of me. Not because she knew me but because I had an umbrella.

"Sorry," she said, realizing I was a stranger, "do I know you?"

"No," I said, hoping I wouldn't sound like a stalker. "But your boyfriend, Shadow, knows me. I'm friends with his little brother." I added that to make my reason for talking to her seem less creepy. I was aware I was a forward person. I was also aware it could come off as scary. I couldn't help it though. My added statements did anything but help the situation. Her ears went back and she frowned immediately.

"Yeah well, I just got dumped so..."

She didn't look heart broken but seemed frustrated instead.

"Sorry, Miss Rose," I said, sighing at my own stupidity. "I didn't mean to be a jerk."

She gave an effort to smile at me and said sweetly, "You can call me Amy."

Amy. I remember the first time I had heard it from Shadow I had been curious. What was the origin. After all Amelia and Amanda, the two names Amy could be, were totally different.

The names meant very different things after all. Amelia meant rival and Amanda meant beloved or lover. I felt a strong desire to ask so I did. Amy looked at me curiously and her smile grew. A small snort escaped her and I wondered for a second if she was laughing at me, which would not be uncommon. But no, it was different. She thought I was...charming.

"Amanda," she answered, still smiling.

A switch flicked in my head. I could have sworn I heard a voice whisper in my ear 'lover.' It made me nervous but I didn't mind it.

"Altogether your name means..." I paused, considering giving her the version that was lover but decided otherwise. "Beloved rose," I finished. I adjusted my umbrella so she was completely under it. She blushed mildly at the gesture. it was small but it was enough to enchant her. I concluded that she couldn't be used to having men treat her properly. What I just did was like, gentleman rule #3. Always keep beautiful young ladies dry.

I rambled on with the reason I was interested in her name and told her I traveled a lot. She just gave me a smile and I could sense that she would continue on and walk away from me at any second. Again, that sweet word passed through my mind, lover.

"Do you, um, want to grab a coffee with me?" I asked. I needed her to stay. She was a puzzle. A puzzle I had to solve. I knew the metaphor was incredibly cliche but it was true! I decided not to use that 'puzzle' line on her. Yikes, that would be a disaster.

The night went on. She told me about her love problems. She could never hold down a man. They always had commitment issues. I was touched by her struggle to find love. I almost wanted to share my story with her. I kept it secret though. That had always been the only secret I kept. Only Silver and Shadow knew about it. The reason I couldn't find love or...get married. The night had been nice though. We talked, we bonded, we made the monster with two backs but hey, shit happens. It was like a dream. A gorgeous dream but eventual I had to wake up. Yup, everyone knows the rest. She called me a man whore left and we met at the Olive Garden, blah blah blah. All that really mattered was that the switch that turned on in my head when she said her name hadn't switched off yet. I couldn't let her go. Not without a fight.

I watched as Amy walked into the cafe. She looked worried.

"Why here?" She hissed quietly, trying not to make a scene.

"Oh, I don't know, poetic justice," I sighed mockingly. "Steal my heart here and then later return it to me here after it's been crushed into a million tiny pieces."

"You're bitter," she said with a frown.

"Yep," I admitted. I knew it and there was no point in denying it. "Sit down," I said trying to seem more friendly. She did just that. "You may now proceed with the crushing."

She stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. 'Lover' passed through my mind again. I clung to the word for dear life. I didn't consider Amy my lover at all. We weren't even close to being that but none the less that's what I associated the word with, Amy. I couldn't let go.

"I don't need you to say it, Amy," she released a sigh of relief at my words. "I just need you to tell me why."

She froze. "Well obviously because it-"

"Breaks the rules," I interrupted. "I'm not asking why should we stop this. I'm asking why are we."

Amy gulped. This was the question she didn't want to answer. I had my suspicions that she was afraid of something. Maybe having her heart broken or being judged by others was her fear. I didn't know what else it could be.

"Because you..." She stopped herself. She didn't seem eager to surrender the reason.

"Don't leave me hanging," I encouraged her. I was trying to gentle now. We were on the right course. I just wanted to hear a reason and see if it was solvable. If it was I might be able to salvage this.

She just looked down.

"You're not even going to try to explain it to me, are you?" It broke my heart more than anything else. I didn't even mean enough for her to put any effort into an explanation let alone a relationship.

"I'm afraid you're going to..." She paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening. The next words I expected were break my heart but no. She lowered her voice and ended with, "drive me crazy in the nether regions."

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about?

She sighed and whispered across the table, leaning into me. I leaned in too to hear her. She really didn't want anyone else's ears to catch this. After listening I understood why.

"You had a dream about me..."

"Shhhh! Not so loud."

"You're crazy," I chuckled.

"..."

"You're a crazy pervert."

She just rolled her eyes. "Sonic," she sighed. "I just can't be this. I can't live with this feeling. I hate it. I feel weak and powerless over my own mind."

I frowned. Why did she have to hide it? The feelings themselves didn't seem to be causing her problems. It sounded more like the suppression was the problem. Why suppress them? Yet again I found myself getting nowhere close to the bottom of things with her.

"What do you suggest we be then?" I asked.

"Friends."

That one stung.

No, Sonic, you can handle this, I told myself. You have to do this for her. Things may go differently from here. Be friends. Get to know each other. Become closer. Maybe then you can make your move.

With a great amount of effort I forced out the words that changed everything for us.

"Sure, Amy, that sounds great!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked this! This chapter actually came along a lot faster than the other two. Don't expect me to be this fast all the time though. This was just cause I was lucky. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEEEEEEY! So here's a new chapter. Also I was really happy to hear you guys think Sonic is a sweetheart! Anyways, read the story, sharing your thoughts in a review would be very appreciated by me and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Touches, kisses, placed delicately all over my body. The heat rising in my cheeks from knowing a man in the most intimate way I could imagine. There was no fear that I wasn't good enough, no fear that I would wake up to an empty bed. Just him an me embracing the way only lovers could. His name rose from my lips in a moment of pure bliss. _

_"Sonic." I hate this dream. Even after the break up why did I still dream of this?_

* * *

It's been a month since the not quite break up with Sonic and guess where we were. No, not in his bed. Not in mine either, you pervert! I was sitting at a table in 'the cafe' waiting for him to bring me my drink.

He came up to me and placed the paper cup in front of me. As he sat in our usual booth I noticed his cheeks were puffed out in annoyance. How did I ever find this man sexy? He was handsome but the only other word I could describe his physical appearance with was adorable. I had told him this on one of the many days we had lunch together. He suggested I do something that was physically impossible.

"What's with the face?" I wondered aloud.

He huffed and discretely nodded his head toward the young man behind the cash register. "He just came onto me."

I almost did a spit take. I held in my giggle and asked him if he was sure. Without a word he handed me the receipt. On it was a phone number with a heart shaped wink-face with the words 'call me' scrawled on the bottom.

I put my hand over my mouth. Chaos almighty, this was hilarious.

"So how's Francis?" He mumbled, making a face as though he was talking about a disease.

"_Francois," _I corrected, rolling my eyes. Sonic wasn't one of those fake guy friends who just wanted to get in your pants and tear down your boyfriends, nope. I could honestly say he was an honest guy friend that wanted to get in my pants and tear down my boyfriends. I liked his honesty though, even if it irritated me beyond belief.

"That's what I said, Francis."

I groaned. "He's fine. I'm not."

He smiled but in a sympathetic way. "Sorry it didn't work out." After another second of though he laughed and pointed at the receipt. "If you want you can keep that number."

I rolled it into a ball and threw it at his head. "I'm not that desperate."

"Who knows, maybe he's bi."

I smiled and for a second actual considered calling. Wow, I needed a boyfriend.

"Something's been bugging me," Sonic said, getting the tiniest bit more serious.

I took a sip of my coffee and prepared to listen.

"Every time I go somewhere with you I find some guy or another, emphasis on _guy_ slipping me his number. Why do you think that is?"

I knew exactly why. Sonic was the sweetest man I had ever met. I had told him once over text I was craving chocolate and guess what he did? He swooped into my work place and gave me a box of chocolate truffles. When we went to a movie one night he noticed a puddle and put his coat over it for me to step on. Every where we went he was holding doors for me, pulling out chairs for me to sit in, offering me his jacket on rainy days. People saw the way he was and I guarantee they always thought the same thing. 'Look at that girl and her sweet gay friend.' I couldn't blame them. If I hadn't slept with him once I would have assumed the same thing. But I lied.

"I have no idea."

He smirked, knowing all to well the look on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're not gonna call that guy?"

"No."  
"I could see you two working."

"No."

"How do you know if you never try?"

"I did try."

"Really?" This answer surprised me. Sonic had experimented with men?

"Oh, yes," he smiled genuinely.

"Who?" A little part of me felt curious at his comment while the rest of me wanted to know where this man lived so I could rip his throat out. Yes, I was still trying to get over my mixed feelings if you hadn't noticed.

"Well, there was this guy out in the rain and I held my umbrella over his head. We had coffee, went to my place, one thing leads to another and, shit! I found out he's a woman...then she called me a man-whore and left."

I grumbled, trying to look displeased. "That's not funny."

"In your defence, I thought you were a very feminine man."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So, how's the search?"

I smiled as I worked carefully with Sally's hair. She had gorgeous hair but I always had to scold her for not caring for it properly. It was such a shame she didn't use the treatment I gave her. Her locks were as dry as the Sahara today.

I answered her with a shrug. "Francois and I broke up."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry Amy!"

"It's alright."

"I know a real sweetheart. He's not really my type but I think you might like him."

I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up. "Thanks, Honey."

After our appointment I took Sally to the front where she payed the bill and slipped me a boy's number when all of a sudden I heard the booming voice of a familiar man behind me.

"I can not believe you asked me to do this," he huffed sourly.

I laughed and turned around to see Sonic puffing out his cheeks again.

"Did you bring it?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Do you know how many weird looks I was getting?" I shrugged and took a small plastic bag he handed to me. I looked inside.

"I asked for Tampex not Kotex!"

"Shhhhhhhh," he hushed me, blushing like a sinner in church. "I don't know the difference between sanitary items." He whispered it hesitating to say the words. It was cute.

"You mean tampons?"

"Shush!"

I giggled and Sonic just rolled his eyes at me. In my text I had told him it was an emergency. It was, really. My uniform was white and it had arrived startlingly early. The only thing standing between me and a red stained crotch was a bundle of toilet paper. I could sense he understood enough to not be genuinely angry. Yes he was embarrassed but he had a teen sister. I'm knew he got it.

I got on my tippy-toes and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "You're the best gay friend ever!" I squealed playfully.

Sonic just grumbled a little. "Whatever, just don't forget about movie night."

With that he was heading for the door, avoiding eye contact with all the strangers looking at him like he had three all heard the conversation. I couldn't help feeling just a little bad and...no, wait, I didn't feel bad at all. God, I'm such a bitch sometimes. Why does he like me?

"He's gay?" Sally asked, looking on with disappointment. I almost corrected her but I could see it in her eyes. She felt the same way about Sonic that I did...I mean used to feel. I didn't feel it anymore, obviously but it still bugged me for some reason.

"Yep," I lied.

She shrugged it off with a sigh. "All the best men are, I guess."

* * *

Sonic's fingers danced gracefully over the movies on my shelf. He inspected it and gave me feed back with his trademark brutal honesty. "These movies suck."

"They aren't all bad," I muttered getting up from the couch to join him. I looked over the labels on the movies. There was 'The Notebook', 'Sleepless in Seattle, 'The Breakfast Club.' I thought those were good movies. My eyes fell on one movie and I had a sly thought. "How about 'Twilight?'"

He scrunched his nose and gave me a weird look. "I heard that was a bad movie."

"So you haven't seen it?"

"No."

I smiled as kindly as I could. "Do you know what it's about?"

"No."

_Muahahahahahaha!_ "It has vampires."

He thought it over for a second. I figured if he was oblivious enough to not know what Twilight was about he might not associate vampires with all the cliche TV shows and movies out there. In that case, he would think vampires equal action.

"Ok, I guess we could watch that."

I smirked as he picked it out and put it in the DVD player. He was in for a real treat.

* * *

We were at the part where Edward revealed his secret a.k.a the sparkly part. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the remote from the table, paused the movie and looked at me accusingly.

I just smiled up at him innocently. "Yes, Sonic?"

He glared.

"Do you not like the movie?"

Glare.

"Too bad, I thought you might have a thing for Edward."

He cracked the smallest smile. He had to admit it was funny. He would have done the same thing to me if the rolls were reversed.

"It's getting old, Amy," he warned with a chuckle. I took the hint. It was funny now but I couldn't keep teasing him too much. "Just remember, _I am not gay_."

His words were delivered in a way that was almost too much for me. It almost sounded like an invitation. "This joke is getting old too." I said, flustered.

He put his arm so it rested on the back of the couch around me. His face was so close to mine I could have kissed him. He smiled warmly. "It's not a joke."

I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly. He was going to kiss me wasn't he? He was going to ruin a delicately balanced friendship that took a month to perfect. If he kissed me it was all over. Any other man would have done it but as I was learning quickly that Sonic wasn't just any man. He leaned back in his seat, keeping his arm around me, and played the movie. He smiled for the rest of the night with a new glimmer in his eye. Hope.

* * *

**Please leave me feedback. Reviews are appreciated. Also, thank you for reading. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the anticipated 5th chapter. I know you've been waiting a while but it's finally here. I needed a while to see how I wanted to do it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_"Stop struggling!" Sonic commanded me in a frustrated voice. My resistance got to him more and more every time I had this dream. _

_"Let go, let go!"_

_"We do this every time," the dream Sonic growled. "You always give in at the end."_

_"Don't touch me!" I squealed and kicked him in the gut until he was off me. _

_He didn't look angry anymore. Just hurt. He sat at the end of the bed, looking at me. His eyes were pleading. He reached out a single hand to touch me. Instinctively I smacked the hand away, swatting at it as if it were a wasp._

_He frowned. "I can't even touch you without you resisting." His eyes filled with a sorrow I couldn't understand. After another failed attempt to touch me he sighed. "I guess I'll go then." _

_With that he just stood up and started to leave. I watched him leave my bed in horror. "Where are you going?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_I was afraid, so afraid. The only thing worse than submitting to Sonic was losing him. Why? Why did he give up?_

* * *

I awoke with teary eyes. I knew it wasn't real. I knew it was just a dream. The Sonic in my dreams was so much different from the one I knew. I knew a sweet caring Sonic. The other one just wanted to dominate me. What the dream Sonic thought and said in no way reflected the real one. It was still scared that these dreams foretold what was to come. He couldn't leave me. He just couldn't.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

My phone vibrated on the bedside table. I checked the time. It was noon on a Saturday. I should have been up hours ago. With a groan I checked my messages. It was from 'Bunny.' I smiled. Sonic.

'Hey! You doing anything tonight? ;)'

What was up with the winkie face? I rolled my eyes and answered.

'No. Why?'

'I might have plans 4 us.'

'Do they involve you, me and a cheap hotel room?'

'You wish! I'm waaaaaay 2 sexy 4 u! :P'

I laughed. Oh God! This guy.

'Actually I wanted to know if you would come to a party with me'

I thought of it for a second. A party?

'You're a partier?"

'Hell no! One of my DJ's is sick and I have 2 fill in 4 him'

I thought about it again for a second. It sounded fun I guess. But was I really prepared to face Sonic with all these...urges?

'Can I bring a friend?'

'The more the merrier :)'

...

'Ok. I'll go'

'YAAAAAAAAAAAY! 53 Gale Way 8pm'

I looked up to see myself in the mirror in front of my bed. I was a mess. I better call Rouge and get ready.

* * *

I heard the beat of the music from outside. I couldn't make out the song but it was definitely a dance beat. Rouge stood beside me in line. It was cold outside, especially since I was wearing party cloths. Nothing too showy, of course. A skirt modestly cut skirt and net patterned black tights adorned my legs. I felt the cold autumn air nip at me through the tights. Damn party attire! For a shirt I had a black top with full length lace sleeves. I hoped Sonic liked it. Wait, no! I don't give a shit! Sonic's opinion doesn't matter! I huffed in annoyance at my own thoughts. My exhalation of irritation was silent but Rouge noticed. I assume she saw my breath in the frosty night air.

"Stop hugging yourself, Doll," she said, removing my arms from around me. "Show off your assets."

I rolled my eyes at her. I soon forgot about her comment. It was too cold for me to not wrap myself in my arms.

"Amy," she half scolded me.

"Sorry, I'm cold!"

She frowned. "You should have brought a coat."

I huffed again. "You wouldn't let me wear any of my coats. You said they didn't 'work' on me."

She shrugged a little. "It's your fault for not having nicer coats." I shook my head at her. A look of concern flickered across her face before she composed herself again. "We'll be inside soon anyways."

"That's assuming they let us in."

I didn't realize Sonic was working here tonight. This place, 'The Cove', was the most high end club in town. They were infamous for only letting in the rich and privileged people of the town, the invited people and pretty girls. I was not particularly pretty.

"Puff out your chest, it's our turn."

I made a face at Rouge's comment. No way was I showing off my...what did she call...oh right, 'assets.'

"Names," the buff racoon guarding the entrance asked.

"Rouge the Bat and..."

"Leave." That was rude.

Rouge was about to turn away angrily before I interjected.

"Amy Rose," I said timidly. "I'm with the DJ."

The racoon's face warmed. "Oooooh, yeah. Sonic said his babe and her friend would be coming. Your name was again?"

I chose to forget the fact that I was referred to as Sonic's babe. "Amy Rose."

"That sounds right." He smiled and stepped aside to let us by. "You can go in girls."

I passed by giving him a small 'thanks.' Rouge gave him the finger.

When we entered I looked straight towards the DJ stand. Sonic wasn't the one there. It was a white hedgehog who's head kind of looked like a fern. I approached the stand with Rouge in tow. When I got there I came up the stairs and saw him closer. I had seen this guy a couple times before. He was the town player and Shadow's younger brother. Silver the Hedgehog.

When he saw me coming up he snickered and yelled over the loud music. "You must be the girl who smashed my bros heart into a million pieces!"

"Shadow's?"

He shook hid head and laughed. "Nah! He doesn't give a shit about you! I was talking about Sonic!"

Wow, nice to know Shadow cared. "Sonic said he'd be here!"

"He's up in the sound booth! Follow me! I'll show you!"

He lead us down from the stand and into a back stage area. We avoided various wires until we made it up some stairs. There Silver opened the door. We were ushered into a sound proof room. There I saw Sonic, wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His feet were up on a sound board as he listened to music on some headphones. His arms were reclined behind his head. He looked so at home there.

"SONIC!"

"WHAT!"

Silver walked up to Sonic and pulled the headphones off.

"Your babe's here."

Why was everyone calling me _his babe_?

Sonic looked around to see me. He smiled sweetly. "Hey, Amy."

I smiled back. Sonic got up and reached out to hug me. I awkwardly let him. He seemed disappointed but decided to turn his attention to Rouge.

"Hey, you must be Rouge. I've heard so much about you."

She laughed. "Good things?"

"Oh yes," he assured her, like a true gentleman.

"Then they were all lies."

He laughed. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she said heartily. "I don't see why you were dumped. I'd bang you if it weren't for Amy."

I face palmed. Please don't Rouge.

"I'd let you." His words carried through the room. Rouge giggled and Silver chuckled. Everyone else found it funny. I found it horrifying. I knew it was just a joke. But the idea of Sonic with anyone gave me shivers. Not the good kind. I shouldn't have cared but I did. "That is, I would let you if I didn't have my heart set on someone else."

She grinned knowingly. "I wonder who." Sonic scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Silver," Rouge went on. "Can you show me how the turn tables work? I've always been curious."

Silver took the hint, unfortunately. "I'd be happy to."

They left the room, leaving me alone with the dangerous object of my desire.

"So how've you been? You skipped our lunch date on Friday."

I shivered. Friday's dream had been particularly naughty. I couldn't have faced him after I saw the dream Sonic with a whip in one hand and handcuffs in the other.

"Please don't use the word date."

Sonic just frowned. "Okay. But why did you-"

"I was sick." I bluffed.

He seemed surprised. "Oh gosh, sorry. Are you okay? You should have texted. I could have brought you lunch or chicken soup or..." Sonic rambled, just like always. It was comforting to see him like this. The real Sonic, not some aggressive seductive knock-off. I loved him for it...I mean _liked_. I liked him for it.

"Sonic," I said, deciding to pull him from his blurbs of worried words. "Teach me about what you do up here in the sound booth."

He beamed happily at me. "You really want to know?"

I nodded. "Most people just care about the front man," he pointed out. His head nodded towards a large window in the room where you could look down and see the party beneath. Directly under the window was Silver, demonstrating how to use the turntables to Rouge.

"Well I don't care about that." I remarked. "I want to know what you do."

He was glowing with enthusiasm. He reached out and took my hand in his. It surprised me but I went along with it. He lead me toward the control panel in front of the window. He showed me how the various buttons, knobs and switches worked. He put the headphones on me and explained that through them I could hear the song that was playing. Then he pointed to a second set of headphones. Through out it all, I was still holding his hand. I would have pulled away but it gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomache.

"Those," he started, "let you listen to songs from your playlist so you can pick the next mix."

I took the headphones off so I could hear him better. "What's playing next?"

He thought for a second. "I think I'll do an old classic song."

"Like what?"

He reached out for the first pair of headphones. Holding one palm sized speaker to a single ear he determined the current song was finishing. He unplugged the headphones so the hip hop song that was currently on blasted through the room. He reached over to the other end of the panel and danced his fingers across different controls. The beat steadily slowed. It became slower and slower until finally a new melody melted in above the hip hop. I recognized it. The bass was bleeding over the beat until it took over and made me uncontrollably tap my foot. He was playing one of my favourites. 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'' by Journey.

"You make me weak I wanna die

Just when, you said we'd try,

Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' each other."

Sonic had a deep smooth voice. It sang from the soul and I felt a surge of electricity travel through me. He swung back and forth on his feet, feeling the song. I smiled.

"When I'm alone, all by myself

You're out with someone else

Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' each other"

He started to full out dance. He twirled and whirled, dipping his imaginary partner a couple times.

I walked closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

He held out one hand to me and I took it. He held me close to him around the waist and we just swayed. I really shouldn't have been doing this. I didn't care right now though.

"You're tearin' me apart

Every, every day, you're tearin' me apart

Oh what can I say

You're tearin' me apart."

He hummed with song now. I don't know how but we had drawn even closer. Our foreheads touched and we looked into each other's eyes. It was...perfect.

"It won't be long now

'Till you're alone

And your lover, well, he hasn't come home

Cause he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another."

He sang those lyrics in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt so safe and understood in his arms. I felt like nothing could touch. Nothing but him, of course.

"He's tearin' you apart

Every, every day, he's tearin' you apart

Oh what can you say

Cause he's lovin' touchin' another

Now it's your turn girl to cry."

Sonic purred in my ear. He leaned in the tiniest bit and waited for me to take the bait. I closed the space between us and kissed him. Our lips danced together softly. His lips were so warm and soft. His kiss made me feel like I was floating. I felt a tongue slide gently across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and the dance continued. It got more fiery, more passionate. I could feel the warmth on my lips dive down to my groin and I knew that my walls wouldn't last much longer.

I broke off from him. He looked a little disconcerted but I leaned in and gave him a sweet peck as assurance that nothing was wrong. He smiled and watched as I twirled my way over to the control panel.

"Can I pick the next song?" I wondered. He nodded. He seemed to taken for words. He was clearly in day dream land. That's alright. So was I.

I looked through the playlist on the computer sitting on the panel. I found a slow song. I giggled. This was perfect. I double clicked the title. I was surprised to find Sonic beside me, pushing more buttons. The song melted over the current beat until it eventually filled the space. I watched through the window as couples entered the dance floor and started swaying together.

"This is a very suggestive song," Sonic said, finding his words again.

"I'm in a very suggestive mood."

He chuckled.

I thought for a second longer before blurting out a very inappropriate question that lead down a very inappropriate road. "Is this a one way window?"

Sonic looked up from his work and eyed me curiously. Was he really not getting my drift?

"Yeah," he answered. "It looks like a mirror to everyone down there."

I thought again before asking something else. "Does that door have a lock?"

Sonic answered by going to the door and locking it. He still didn't seem to get it but I suppose he was playing along.

"And this place is completely sound proof?"

"Yep."

"So no one can hear me, no matter how loud I moan."

I was hinting to him. He didn't get it.

"Why would you moan?"

"Because you'd make me moan."

He considered me for a second. His mind seemed to wander elsewhere. I sighed. I suppose I wouldn't get anything from him. My lady parts were practically crying out for him.

As the song was ready and playing through without Sonic's help I waited for him to respond to the mood it sent. He didn't. Instead he examined the people below us. How was I going to do this?

Before I could think out a plan Sonic just said something. "I feel horny."

I blushed madly. What the fuck did he just say?

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"SONIC! I don't care if it's true! You can't just say that!"

"So I should drop subtle hints like you?"

"Yes...I mean no! I wasn't...I just-" I couldn't find words. I was too flustered. So he noticed. Why didn't he respond then? I looked at him, enraged by his ability to stay composed. ]

"Don't get all angry at me." Sonic laughed. "I wasn't the one trying to initiate sex in a sound booth."

"But you are the guy who blurted out he was horny."

"Yep," he agreed. "You made me horny. I wanted you to know your efforts weren't going to waste."

I felt like an idiot. I felt like a giant idiot.

"Do you really want to?"

I blushed madly again. "Yes but we shouldn't."

"Amy," Sonic said my name so gently. His looks went from teasing to soft. His eyes followed every tiny movement I made as though I was the most precious thing in the world to him. He gave me a light kiss. "If you ever need anything from me just ask. I don't like games."

If it was possible, my cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink.

"I want to..." I thought for a second and continued. "I want to...you know. But I need to wait."

Sonic smiled lovingly. "Alright."

"But I want to try again."

Sonic's face brightened. "I figured."

"Are you free tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"Would you like to, um-"

"I'd love to." My heart leaped with joy. He said he'd love to. "How about Tony's, 8 o'clock, my treat."

I smiled happily. I felt warm inside and happy I opened up a little. It was so unlike me but I was so glad I stepped out of my comfort zone. Speaking of zones, my zone was getting a little hard to tame. I could feel it tingle. But that could wait. What really mattered was that I was here with him. Who am I kidding. We fucked like horny bunnies for about an hour after that. Why deny it at this point?

He took me in a heated passion. The lights of the club below danced on our bare skin. I sat with my legs spread on the control board. He stood and leaned over me. He was gentle with his touches. His hands traced my curves. My nails ran down his back. He went slow and steady. I felt him pulse inside. Warmth filled me and I shivered in ecstasy. The music sang in our ears. This time was different from that first desperate encounter. This time he was making love to me. And oh God was he good at it. His hips rocked into me at a faster pace. There was nothing but his flesh on mine. Could it be anymore perfect? The heavenly feeling of connecting with him was...I can't even try to describe it. It all ended too quickly and I was a panting sweaty mess. He wasn't much better.

"Am I a man whore for this?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Sonic and I sat against the wall. Cloths now on. We plugged the headphones back in so the music wasn't playing anymore. We were playing 20 questions. I asked the first one.

"How old are you?"

"I'm not answering."

I was shocked. Sonic the Hedgehog wimping out on the first question. The game was all about honesty and bluntness. He should rock at this! "What?"

"I won't answer. It makes me feel old."

"What are you? 50?"

"No I just-" he sighed.

"I'll tell you how old I am. It won't even count as a question. But only if you answer."

He looked at me curiously. "Sure."

"I'm 26-years-old."

He frowned. "I'm definitely not telling now."

"You promised!"

After a while of playful bickering Sonic answered. "I just turned 30."

"...That's it?"

"I'm past my prime." He complained. "Being outside the 20's makes me feel as old as dirt."

"When did you turn 30?"

"The night I met you."

"I'm the universe's birthday present to you," I thought cheerily.

"The universe must hate me."

I laughed.

"I have a question for you now..."

"Yep?"

"If you could eat as much chocolate as you want without getting fat, what would you eat it with?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I thought it was a good one."

We went on like this for hours. We had long surpassed 20 questions each when Sonic announced he was thirsty.

"I'll go get us something."

"Thanks Amy," he smiled and thought for a second. "I'll have a water."

I left the room and went into the club area again. Sonic wanted a straight water, I reminded myself.

I made my way through the crowd of drunken, grinding people and over to the bar.

"Two waters please."

"Whoa Missy, don't go crazy on me!" The bar tender yelled sarcastically.

"Just get the water."

He walked off laughing. I was left relatively alone at the bar. There was a red hedgehog there. He wore leather and looked like a bad ass. He wasn't my type but the guy was checking me out all the same.

"You come here often, Babe?" He asked smoothly.

"Please don't call me Babe."

He came closer and took the seat beside where I stood. Why did this have to happen? I wasn't even that good looking.

"I have a quiet place in the back, Sweetie." I recoiled as he put his arm around my waist.

"I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know."

I imagined the look on his face if I told him he was probably watching from the sound booth. This guy would be scared straight.

"Please stop talking to me."

I was so focused on the jerk that I didn't notice the drinks had arrived. The guy picked them both off the counter for me and offered them up. I took the drinks suspiciously. As I tried to leave he blocked my path.

"Stay a while," he insisted. He was starting to piss me off. I took a swig of my water to calm down.

"I don't know what's up with you but just leave me a-" I didn't get to finish. I was starting to get dizzy. I almost fell forward. The strange man caught me and lead me back to a dark corner in the club. I tried to resist but I felt weak and he was my only support at the moment.

"Here, take another sip. Water will help." I mindlessly obeyed his command. "Good girl. You're obedient. That'll get you far with me Babe." I didn't even have enough energy to protest him calling me babe. He pinned me in the corner and everything started to bet blurry. The world spun around me. I felt like I was going to barf. "On your knees. It'll help the dizziness." How did he know I was dizzy? I didn't care. I just got on my knees. "Take a deep breath." I did. When my mouth opened lips crashed roughly against mine and a tongue slid into my mouth. It was very unwelcome. I bit down hard on the tongue. A yelp came from the man. His hand raised and he slapped me. Everything went dark. What was happening? Where was I? Who was I? I felt a hand grab at my breasts. I screamed and was slapped again. "Shut up, bitch!"

"You bastard!" I heard a man's voice scream. Who was it? Sonic, no, it was different. I placed it finally to someone I had just met, Silver. I heard bangs and then a final crack. "Are you alright."

I opened my mouth to speak before lurching forward unexpectedly.

"Shit," Silver groaned.

"W-what?"

"You barfed a little." I couldn't register his words anymore it took to much effort. "Amy this is important. The bartender is on the phone with the police. They'll be here soon with the ambulance."

It went right over my head but I listened to the comforting sounds of a kind voice anyways.

"Rouge ran upstairs to get Sonic. He'll be down in just a-"

"What happened?" Sonic was here.

"That guy slipped something in her drink."

"What did he do to her?" Sonic growled.

"He didn't get too far but he used her...badly."

"How?" Rouge's voice cracked with tears when she asked.

There was silence. I noticed that the music was stopping. People complained lightly as they were ushered out. Sirens got louder and louder outside.

A pair of strong arms held me and I relaxed a little. "Can you hear." Sonic spoke.

I managed to nod.

"Can you see?"

I shook my head a little.

"Can you speak."

I stayed silent.

"Just hold on Amy," Rouge purred through tears. "You'll be alright."

Everything went silent.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review. I hope you liked it. Except for the part where Amy was assualted. If you liked that you might have a problem. :) Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this chapter took a while but I'm happy with the outcome and I hope that all of you are too. Thank you, btw to all my readers. This story is doing really well so far and it couldn't have been that way without all of you who read and review. Thank you so much and please, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

She was screaming. Her body spasmed against me as she shrieked. Her eyes were wide open and she attacked me, throwing her legs and arms to try and hit me.

"What the fuck!?" Silver screamed, trying to pry her from my arms. I slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Sonic, she's trying to claw your face off! What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stay there!" I ordered. Silver knew the look on my face. I was not in the mood to be defied. And so, he submitted to me. He watched helplessly as Amy started to scrape her nails down my flesh and then, after a while down her own. It started as patting on her clothes before turning into violent scrapes that scarred her skin. I had heard about this. LSD, the date rape drug, created illusions that bugs were crawling on your skin or the people around you were demonic. What could I do to ease her? I placed my hand over her eyes. She gripped it, digging her nails into my palm. I just bit down on my lip and stuck it out. Eventually she started to calm down. Occasionally she patted an imaginary bug off herself but other than that she seemed okay. I rocked her back and forth, humming in her ear. I felt her breathing steady against me, even though she still shivered in excruciating pain. Was I helping her? Was there more I could do?

"Hello, Sir," an approaching cop addressed Silver. They shook hands and I saw Silver's flicker of an unsteady expression before he composed himself.

"What the girl's name?"

"Amy Rose."

"Her occupation?"

Silver hesitated before nodding his head towards Rouge, who was in hysterics. "She knows her well. I just met her tonight."

A female officer approached Rouge and began speaking to her soothingly. I guess she was no help to them in her current state.

"Is there anyone else here who knows her?"

Silver glanced my way and the male officer turned his attention to me.

"You are, sir?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Relation?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

The officer nodded and whipped out a note pad. I heard more sirens outside and in rushed a group of paramedics. They touched Amy, allowing me to hold her for a while longer. By now she was completely knocked out. The gently tried to take her from me. My arms instinctively tightened before they gave me a reassuring look. I let them take her and watched intently as they worked over her limp body.

"I need to ask you a couple questions, Mr. Hedgehog," the officer said calmly. "If you're up to them."

"Anything to put that fucker in chains."

The officer smiled. "That's exactly what we intend to do."

* * *

I flinched at the ending of my dream. It seemed so real, as though I was still there, holding an almost lifeless Amy in my arms. I was shaking in my bed. How could this happen? Why did this happen?

I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I was in the sound booth for fucks sake! I should have seen him slip that in her drink. I should have seen it and ran down before anything happened! I felt my eyes sting with tears. It had been 2 days. I went to the hospital during visiting hours but she was always asleep. I didn't realize how accustomed I was to the sound of her voice. I didn't understand how much I had learned to crave her attention in the past what? 2, 2 and a half months. I needed to know she was okay. I needed her to look me in the eye and tell me she was fine, and mean it. I wondered if she'd ever be able to do that after the events of Saturday night. I should have never asked her to come.

Please, God, let her be alright.

I heard light knocking on my door.

"Sonic...buddy?" Silver had been very hesitant to talk to me over the last 2 days. He knew I would be easily pissed off. I blinked back the tears and childishly tried to hide myself under the covers. I was a guy. The worst thing in the world for me would be to be seen crying. Embarrassment on top of grief was not a good idea.

The door creaked open and footsteps approached the big hump in the bed that was me.

"Hmm, I wonder where Sonic is?" Silver chuckled sarcastically.

"Fuck off." I groaned.

I could practically sense him jolt defensively. He knew, a swearing Sonic was a dangerous Sonic.

"Why are you here?"

Silver was silent for a second. What was up? What was going on?

"Rouge said you haven't answered your phone." I huffed in response to him. "But Amy's awake and she's been asking for you."

Asking for me? The words were so sweet I could hardly believe them.

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. I got up and started towards the mirror. I was still dressed from yesterday. I had been too exhausted by worry to get into sleepwear. I straightened myself out. I put my quills in order as best as I could. I straightens my shirt so it didn't look too worn or wrinkled. But my eyes...I couldn't do anything about those bad boys. They were bloodshot from sleepless nights filled with tears. They were also red and puffy from my most recent crying fit. I sighed. I was a mess. It worried me. If I went to see Amy, I didn't want her to get upset about how worried I was. She was hurting to much too have to think about me on top of all this.

"Sonic," I hadn't even noticed Silver had his hand on my should until he spoke. "Talk to me. What's up? What are you thinking?"

"I should have been watching her when she went down there." I said, under my breath.

Silver shook his head. "Are you saying that none of this would have happened if you were a paranoid, creepy, stalker boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at my weird logic. He was right. And yet I felt no better.

* * *

Flowers, check. Teddy bear, check. Cheesy joke, check. I was prepared to cheer her up. It was my ultimate goal. I imagined she'd be pretty miserable. I walked through the clean white halls. There was too much white in this hospital, I concluded. It would blind me with its positivity.

I reached the door the nurse instructed me to enter and I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

I peaked inside and held the teddy bear in the room.

"I come bearing gifts." I heard a light laughs from Amy. I entered to see with my own eyes that she seemed alright. She basically looked like a person suffering from a bad case of the flu. I smiled. This was good. I was expecting a zombie.

"Hello, Sexy," I purred playfully.

She and Rouge both giggled a little. It made me happy she could laugh at a time like this. It made me happy I was the one making her laugh.

"I'm a mess, Sonic."

"Correction, a hot mess. The key word there is hot."

Her smile brightened the room. I felt like a flood of joy had penetrated my defenses. There was nothing important. The only thing that mattered was her happiness.

She gestured for me to sit down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed as Rouge's. I glanced at Rouge. She was a loyal friend. She took the ride in the ambulance. She stayed overnight, sleeping on an uncomfortable plastic chair to watch Amy. She was a good friend. I liked this chick.

I passed Amy the teddy bear and immediately she clung to him.

"He's so soft."

I nodded. I wanted to just swoop her up in my arms right now. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and let her know how ecstatic I was that she was safe.

"So...I wanted to talk to you." She smiled mischievously, as though she hadn't been through any trauma whatsoever.

"Yes?"

"The nurses were all talking about you to me."

"Did they say I was a ruggedly handsome dreamboat?"

"Something like that." She smiled. "But why do they know you so well?"

I shrugged. "I'm a pretty popular DJ in the area. Maybe they're die hard partiers."

She raised an eyebrow, doubting my conclusion, but decided to leave it.

"Are those chocolates?"

I grinned, delighted to get off the subject. "Yep! I got Lindt, your favorite."

"Milk chocolate with white chocolate center?"

"Yes."

"I could kiss you."

I laughed. I assumed Amy meant it in a metaphoric way but instead I found my collar in her hands and my lips against hers for a perfect, fleeting moment. Woo, that was insane. Rouge snickered a little. I blushed. She had been so quiet I forgot she was there.

She excused herself, saying she wanted to get some pizza from the cafeteria.

Good luck, I thought, the food here is crap.

As soon as Rouge was out the door Amy's lips caught mine. She had a fire in her kiss that I had never felt there before. I tried to pull away but she kept leaning back in. She was practically falling out of the bed to get to me.

"Pinkie Pie," I whispered in between kisses. "I'm not one to refuse affection but, um, can we talk?"

"Nuh-uh, I don't wanna." What was up with her? At first I thought she was just happy to see me. Now I knew something was up.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Babe?" Her smooth voice was alluring. A purr rose through her sending a little shiver down my spine.

"Did you have a headache when you woke up?"

"I don't get why you ask, but yes."

"And what did they give you for it?"

"Something called opiates."

I sighed. They prescribed those things way too liberally now a days. I remembered being on opiates once when I was little. I was wonky for the rest of the week because of my light weight.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I'm sure you do," I chuckled, "but we can talk about your 'love' for me after you settle down."

Amy and I sat there for a while. She giggled at every comment I made. She laughed heartily whenever there was silence to be filled. It was pretty amusing, actually. I have to admit, I did a little bit of an asshole thing. I kind of took advantage of the situation.

"Hey, Amy. Be honest here. How're you feeling?"

"Hungry," she responded. "For you."

You see! What guy wouldn't start messing with Amy after that. I started videotaping Amy in my phone. She did every wild thing imaginable. She said the most random stuff.

For example. "Sonic...will you be my pet eunuch?"

To which my respond was, "uuuuuuuuh. No." For those of you that don't know, a eunuch is a man with his 'tools' chopped off.

Here's another one.

"Do you like music Sonic?"

I nodded.

"I'll sing for you!"

She started into her intoxicated version of of Bohemian Rhapsody.

Now, before anyone kills me, I want you all to know. I had no intention of putting this online. I just wanted to ridicule her with it when she was healthy and back home. Maybe it could be our next movie night.

"Miss Rose, I just came to check up on-" a nurse entered and was cut off as Amy finished serenading me.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" She asked me. I smiled shyly, hoping she wouldn't say anything in front of Amy. She might be acting crazy but it was still risky for her to hear too much. "You realize you're overdue for your blood test by a month, right?"

I shrugged her off. She'd have none of that. I felt the nurse grab my arm and pull me from the chair. "Do you realize how dangerous it could be if the chemo levels in your blood aren't controlled!"

"Chemo!" Amy squealed. Oh shit! "Chemo? As in the stuff that attacks cancer? Do you have cancer?"

"No, Amy, don't be ridiculous," I shoved her worries aside and let the nurse escort me slowly from the room. "I'll be back in a second, okay? Don't get out of bed."

Amy nodded like a child but I saw the mildest hint of understanding in her eyes. If I knew her at all she would want an explanation for this.

"Did you really have to take me now?"

"Yes," the nurse hissed. "What were you thinking not coming in for an appointment?"

"Well, I've only had 1 migraine all month," I explained jovially, hoping I'd rub off on the grumpy woman.

"Did it make you puke?"

I shivered, remembering me lurching forward towards the toilet. Have you hear of pain that was so excruciating it made you barf? Yeah, well, that was me every second week usually.

"Your silence speaks volumes," the nurse huffed. "You should come in more often."

I stayed quiet. I'd only upset the poor girl if I protested anymore. I was lead to a calm, familiar exam room, set aside just for Dr. Miller and her patients. I walked in to see that the syringes were still littering the counter in their respective places. I flinched. Usually when I made an appointment she knew ahead of time to hide all her needles. This is what I get for not following the schedule I guess.

"Sophie! What are you doing here-oh, hello Sonic."

I smiled at the elderly cat woman who took care of me.

"You missed your last check up."

I just nodded.

"You can leave now Sophie," Dr. Miller ordered.

I sat down in a comfortable leather chair opposite Dr. Miller's hard office chair. Her exam room was a cross between a therapist's office and a doctor's room. It was supposed to be warm and welcoming for people with traumatic medical history, like me, but still functional.

"I'm sorry about the needles, Sonic. I didn't have time so-"

"I get it."

We sat in silence for a while before Dr. Miller decided to break out the blood tests. I was instructed to avert my eyes. It was a fairly common procedure for me. I flexed and felt light headed as I watched a little plastic bag fill with my fluid.

"It makes you queasy," Dr. Miller thought aloud. "You shouldn't watch."

I knew I shouldn't watch the bag fill with thick red liquid, but I couldn't help it. My eyes were fixated. I held my breath to keep my stomach relatively steady.

"Bucket?"

I nodded. She brought it to me and I puked inside. The kindly doctor he my quills back and purred reassuringly.

"I can't help but feel like I did this to you." She said in a hushed tone. I perked back my ears and listened to her speak in between lurches in my gut. "If I had been more aware of your mothers problems, if I had looked up her history sooner then you might not be here."

"If you weren't there to rip those cords out I might not be here either."

She shivered. She knew we didn't mean the same thing. She meant away, I meant dead. Yet they were starting to blur together. I wasn't dead but was I really living? The pain taking over my head, night terrors and hallucinations, violent memories from the mild PTSD. I couldn't stand it anymore. On top of all that I wanted one thing more than anything else, a family. That bitch had even taken that from me. I would never be a father and I was left, heart broken, at the alter because of it. I puked into the bucket one last time and held my hand out for a cloth. Dr. Miller gave it to me without hesitation. I wiped my mouth and threw it like a basket ball into the sink across the room from me.

"Nothing but net." Dr, Miller complimented me.

"I've had a lot of practice."

* * *

"Hey," Rouge greeted me as I entered the room again. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom," I lied. Amy didn't protest. She seemed dizzy but back to normal. She may not even remember the nurse taking me away. I was proven right when Amy smiled weakly and nodded.

"So how are you feeling?"

She sighed, exasperated. "The pains gone. I'm pretty dizzy though. Altogether, I'm not feeling too hot."

"If it's any consolation, you look hot."

She just rolled her eyes and threw the teddy bear at my lightly. I handed it back to her and her immediate response was to cuddle up to it.

"We need to talk about...stuff." She implied, hoping Rouge wouldn't pick up the meaning. I think she did though, cause she gave us sly looks.

"Agreed," I answered, "but when you're better."

She smiled any motioned for me to come closer. She kissed me gently and pushed me lightly into the chair again.

"So, how's your stay been?" I asked.

And so Amy went on. We all talked. Amy and I flirted. Rouge made perverted comments just to mess with us and we set up our next movie night. I was definitely going to had to show her the video I took. Muahahahahaha!

* * *

Think of the most erotic, sensual moment of your life. Now multiply it by 6. Why 6? I don't know. Maybe because it's sixy. Hardee har har. I know. No one wants to hear my bad puns. But let me set the scene for you.

Me, Amy a burning fireplace in a dark room and strip poker. You can guess where this went pretty fast, eh? We kissed, touched, made sweet love to each other. We felt no shame for our actions. Our skin touched in ways I had never experienced before. I was sensitive to her tight insides. Fireworks were lit by every minor detail. Her scent, he eyes looking lazily at me, her moaning, the way the firelight lit her soft skin. It had to end at some point, I only wish it hadn't been so soon. We had been at it for maybe half-an-hour. I cuddled up to Amy on my couch and whispered sweet nothing's in her ear. We were lying in the heat of our fornication. I laid on top of Amy, kissing her neck, nibbling her ear. Anything it took to make her happy tonight. It was her second night out of the hospital now. She had relayed to me that the doctors stressed a need for her to 'exercise her core.' We were doing that alright. Our movie night had somehow turned into a intimate date night, skipping the date. We were both pretty content with that. Amy pushed me off her gently and I got up and off the couch. I had the blanket hanging around my hips as a teensy part covered Amy's nakedness. We weren't new to this anymore but we were still the tiniest bit shy. Amy adjusted herself so she was half naked from the waist up but grabbing onto my neck as I stood over her.

"Want to go to bed?" She was yawning her sweet little head off. I found her too cute to defy.

I picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms to me. Her whole bare torso pressed against mine. She was exposed to me and I felt like I wouldn't be able to restrain myself much longer. We arrived in my room and I put her down on the bed. She curled up comfortably under the covers. I smiled. I had quite often felt my bed calling to me. However, I had never felt so welcome in my room. Amy looked up at me invitingly and heat rose to my cheeks. I stood at the end of my bed, watching her for a while. She moved and squirmed, making herself at home. Then she held the covers up and invited me into bed.

"Come on," she smiled. Even with only a crack of moonlight I could see the blush on her cheeks. "Come to bed."

I fell helplessly into her arms. We became one again for a perfect, beautiful night.

* * *

**Okay guys, so this wasn't one of my longer chapters, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Enjoy the fluffy ending while it lasts because shits about to go down.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story will have a happy ending, I promise. Sorry, I just needed to get that out there. But things are unfolding. Whatever's up with Sonic's health is starting to take centre stage and Amy...you'll see. Also, this chapter is special because it has multiple POV's. Okay, enjoy the story. **

* * *

I held my breath. What was going on? Why was I here? How did I get here? I stared at Sonic, sleeping soundly on the other side of his bed. The rise and fall of his chest was steady, relaxed. There was no sign of anything being wrong with him. Yet here I was with no memory whatsoever.

_Did I get drunk at that party?_ I wondered to myself. The last thing I could remember was entering the club after all. Oh my God, I was going to break my poor friend's heart.

I thought about how I should word things. _I'm sorry, I was drunk. I can't remember anything but had I been sober I wouldn't have done this. Can things just go back to normal? _Normal...that word seemed oddly surreal. For the longest time normal had been on going attraction and flirtation. Normal was constant suppression of my most basic animal instinct. Normal was crazy!

_How could you get drunk, Amy, _I scolded myself. _This is so unlike me._

Sonic began to stir beside me. I contemplated running before I realized that it would only make things worse. I had to face this issue head on. I felt Sonic bring his arms around me, trying to pull me under the covers. I knew what he wanted and my will was starting to turn to jelly.

"Good morning," he greeted me in a husky voice.

Sonic nibbled on my neck and rolled on top of me, ready to dominate. Was this one of my dreams? He seemed so confident with what he was doing as though we weren't waking up after a drunken hook up. I looked into his eyes. They weren't bloodshot and Sonic didn't seem hung over either.

"How do you feel?" He purred in my ear.

I shivered. My response seemed to satisfy him because he chuckled. His hot breath hit my ear. I was tingling all over.

"I feel fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Sonic sounded hurt, but only for a brief second. "Well, I'll just have to make you certain."

This had gone too far. I had to stop him. I pushed him off of me but all I got in response was a growl. He thought I was playing with him. I squirmed out of his grasp as he reached for me. He smirked, amused by my timidity.

"Why so shy?" He purred. "Come here, Babe."

He was taking control. It gave me butterflies. I found his new commanding attitude beyond sexy. It was intoxicating.

"No," I muttered. "We need to talk."

"Then talk, Baby." He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back under him. "Just let me work."

"No, no, I'm serious! Stop!"

Sonic's hands reached for my curves and his fingers played there, tickling me. I went into spontaneous bursts of laughter. This wasn't as bad as trying to screw me but I still needed to calm him down.

"Stop! Sonic...haha! STOOOOOOP!" He snuggled into my neck. And we were back to the intimacy.

"Can I have a kiss?"

I shook my head. He held me close to his strong chest. I felt his breath, still steady and comforting.

With a sigh of defeat sonic brushed aside one of my messy quills. "Talk to me, Babe."

I was relieved that he had cooled down enough from his lust to listen.

"I can't remember what happened but I'm sorry." Sonic's ears perked up in confusion at my words. "The last thing I remember is going in the club. I probably got drunk. I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened. Can we just-"

Sonic got off me, eyeing me worriedly. "Stay here, Doll, okay?"

"Sonic I-"

"I need to get the hospital on the line."

I was so confused. The hospital needed to be involved? Was he worried I had alcohol poisoning or something? I followed him as he went to get the phone.

"You dizzy, Sweetheart? Go sit back down." He seemed nervous, very nervous. He swayed himself from side to side as he started dial the number.

"I'm fine, I don't need a hospital," I huffed.

"I don't think you understand," Sonic said, softly. He gulped, looking for the right way to say something. "You've lost 6 days, Amy."

* * *

My heart raced. Rouge and Sonic were sandwiching me on a bench in the waiting room.

"So that's what you remember?" I asked Rouge.

She nodded.

Rouge had filled me in on the main events of the last few days. I entered, met Silver, hung out with Sonic in the sound booth and got my drink tampered with later and then spent 3 nights in the hospital and 3 nights with Sonic. I understood why Sonic had been so prepared when he tried to sleep with me this morning. We had probably done quite a few things in the span of 3 days. I wondered what the doctors would tell me. Was my memory loss permanent or not? And what the Hell did this mean for my already complicated relationship with Sonic?

As I began to soak in the reality of my situation Sonic rambled. "Are you alright? Do you need something? I can get you water. Water is good, it'll help. Or do you need to eat? You haven't eaten breakfast. What do you want? Bacon would be good. Protein is brain food."

I was worried Sonic wasn't breathing in between sentences. It was almost like the situation was worse for his health than mine. I smiled at his sympathy and sent him away.

"Breakfast sounds good. Bacon, toast and apple juice, please." Sonic seemed glad to be of use.

I couldn't help but let out a light giggle as I heard him muttering the list to himself. "Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon, toast, apple juice."

"He likes you," Rouge pointed out.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed!" My friend rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"I'm not talking like-like. I mean he's attracted to you in a more mature way."

I blushed. Was she really going there now, of all times? I didn't need all this baggage.

"I don't mean sexual either, even though he obviously feels that too. I mean..." Rouge trailed off. She hesitated to say it but we both knew what she was thinking. He may not have been in the 'L' word with me but he was getting there.

I groaned, burying my face in Rouge's lap. There had to be some way out of this. "What do I do, Rouge? Everything's a mess."

"I know, Baby Cakes," Rouge soothed me. Her hands smoothed my quills. "But maybe this all happened for a reason. You and Sonic are _together_ now. Maybe it should stay that way."

She felt me shiver. It was too risky for me to be with Sonic, especially after what I had seen this morning. He had such a way of swaying me. I was confused and vulnerable and yet he still almost managed to get in between my legs. How was it he could do that stuff? I briefly remembered flickers of the one night stand. His crotch pressing skillfully into mine, despite the lack of experience. His exploratory mouth as he fearlessly pleasured me. This was Hell.

"_Hell,"_ Sonic's voice pierced in the back of my mind. "_I'm pretty sure you didn't think it was Hell when making a sticky mess of my covers last night." _

I shook him from my mind. He had said that on our first date, I mean meeting, I mean fight. Yes, that's what it was, our first fight. Our others were usually over my lack of willingness to open up or poor movie choices. What got me into this? I should have never have went to the Olive Garden. We had no future, not like this. I was so frustrated and infuriated with myself. It would be best if I just didn't see him again for a while...or ever.

* * *

(_Sonic's Turn)_

"Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon, toast..." I sucked in a breath through my teeth as I felt my head begin to sting.

_Keep focused, _I told myself. _If I concentrate on something else it will just go away. _

_Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon, toast, apple juice. _

Where was I going again. The hallways started to blur together. I knew the hospital like the back of my hand. How could I get lost? A flash of darkness filled my vision and faded slowly.

_Bacon, toast, apple juice. Bacon...oh screw it. _

Heat rushed to my head. The rest of my body felt cold and numb. My head prickled with heat and the blood drained from my face. I hadn't had a migraine like this in a while. Maybe it would be best to take a break. I leaned against a wall and forced myself to take in deep, savoury breaths. It helped a little but my throbbing head was only getting worse. I always noticed a pattern to my pain. There was a small thump, a then another small one and finally a stinging pain through the core of my frontal lobe. Then the cycle continued. I held my forehead and closed my eyes tightly. Neon colours swirled around behind my eyelids. It was starting to get excruciating. I didn't think I'd be a able to take this any longer. I slid down the wall and sat on the filthy hospital floor. I heard footsteps approach me and a nurse's voice addressed me.

"Sir, are you alright."

I had no control of my muscles anymore. They began to shake uncontrollably. My gut wobbled with the muscles and I knew what was coming next.

"A bucket," I groaned. "Get me a bucket."

The nurse called to a passing co-worker. Usually I'd shush her and tell her to be quieter but there was no point. I was at the point of no return now. The second nurse returned with the bucket and I didn't hesitate to lurch forward and relieve my aching body.

"Do you have a doctor here that you usually see," the first nurse asked.

I nodded and held up my fingers, signalling the room number.

"Can you talk?" The second one asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Can you-"

I slipped way. I hate passing out.

* * *

(_Back to Amy_)

"What's taking so damn long?" Rouge complained. "You said it would only be an hour."

I elbowed her in the rib cage, trying to calm her down. I was sure the staff was doing their best and she probably wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist apologized in a bitter tone. "A regular patient here passed out and is currently with the doctor caring for Miss Rose."  
"You see, Rouge. It's an emergency. Let's just sit back down and-"

"No!" Rouge was hopeless. "Can't you take her to another doctor?"

"I'm afraid not," the girl hissed back. "We only have one specialist for traumatic medical situations."

Rouge opened her mouth to say something but was cut off my the other girl's hand. The receptionist was looking at a computer screen, reading some sort of message.

"It's your turn now," the receptionist's smile stung like acid. Why did Rouge have to cross her? "Right this way."

We were lead down the halls. As we walked I analyzed the crowd around us for a particular face.

"I told you. Sonic probably left," Rouge reminded me. "I can't really blame him. I mean look at the mess you guys are in."

I would have run too. I just always thought Sonic was so above all that. He was far too loyal. Something had to have happened to him.

We reached a door that was half open. Through the slit I could see a older cat woman speaking softly to someone in the chair opposite her. The exam room looked more like a therapist's office than anything else. I suppose that would be necessary for traumatized patients though. I sighed, remembering I was apparently one of those patients. Reality really hadn't hit me quite yet. Nurses reached over to help the patient out of the chair. I still couldn't see their face. When he rose I saw he was a tall male hedgehog...with blue quills...wearing the sam clothes as Sonic. I gasped and burst through the door. The sudden movement and slam of the metal door on the wall scared the nurses and doctor. Sonic lurched forward and puked at the shock. Oh my God!

"Sonic!" I ran to him. Rouge was panicking outside the door. She seemed to stun to move, let alone help. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," he groaned.

"But you're sick and in the trauma room! What's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing, Amy," he snapped at me.

I stayed silent. When Sonic was even remotely upset it was usually about silly things. Now I saw demanding, angry eyes insisting I drop the subject. If he were anyone else I would have whimpered, moved away, hidden. But this was Sonic we were talking about. He couldn't mean it.

"Sonic, tell me," I put a hand on his shoulder only to have it slapped away.

He began to rock back and forth, holding a bucket in between his knees. What happened to him? I felt my eyes brewing tears at the sight of him. He was irritated but physically he looked so...weak. His skin was ashen and his usually sparkling eyes had turned dull. He curled up on the floor, waiting for something to pass. Was this normal for him or did it just happen? I remembered the receptionist saying that it had been a 'regular patient' who was with my doctor. So that meant that whatever was going on was usual for Sonic. My heart was burning with the desire to help him but I had no idea how.

"We'll take him now," a nurse assured me, taking Sonic by the arm and helping him up.

Sonic seemed dizzy as he rose. His legs shook and his eyes darted, trying to find a point of balance to focus his mind on. Suddenly his eyes widened and his hands flew automatically to his mouth and gut. He darted from the room as quickly as possible with the nurses running after him. I wanted to follow but Rouge held me back.

"Sweetheart, you have your own issue to take care of," she reminded me.

I knew that but somehow nothing seemed significant after seeing Sonic in so much pain. Tears moistened my eyes.

"Thank you for bringing her here, dear," the doctor said to Rouge. "But would you mind going now? There are some things I must discuss alone with Miss Rose."

Rouge left, hesitantly, reminding me that she'd be waiting in the lobby.

"Hello Miss Rose," the elderly doctor smiled at me. Her voice was soft and soothing. It was enough to offer a small amount of stability in this time of need. "I know you must have quite a few questions."

* * *

I was tired and worn when Rouge took me home that night. I spent hours with the doctor. She explained everything to me about my new condition. It would appear as though the creep who spiked my drink had used LSD. Commonly known as the date rape drug, LSD was commonly used to induce hallucinations and cause memory failures. Because the dose I was given had been smaller the memory failure didn't take affect for days after the incident. It was unlikely I'd ever be able to remember what happened within the last 6 days. Luckily, it didn't seem as though there was any lasting brain damage, other than the memory problem. Now I was back at home, lying on the couch freaking out. I was scared, confused and angry. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Do you need anything else, Amy?" Rouge asked me. "I can stay the night if you want."

I refused her. "The doctor said I would be fine. You can go."

I practically had to push Rouge out the door. When she was gone I thought about my options. What should someone do after a day like this? They should seek comfort. Without even thinking about it I picked up the phone and dialled Sonic's number.

* * *

**This chapter probably disappointed many readers who thought Sonic and Amy would be together after the last chapter. Unfortunately, the drama doesn't end here. Until the next chapter I have a question. What do you think Sonic's problem is? I know what it is (Muahahahahahahaha!) but I'm curious about your thoughts. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
